


Bet on it

by ElisabethIvy22



Category: law & order svu
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 21:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisabethIvy22/pseuds/ElisabethIvy22
Summary: Stone is gone and there’s a inner betting pool among friends





	Bet on it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hotgitay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/gifts).



> I haven’t written in awhile. Be gentle.

Rafael sat on his couch, staring at his TV, a guilty pleasure law drama echoing in his ears. He was actively watching, a sign of mental growth. Rafael needed his fill of being a lawyer, and policing fictional characters was as close as he could think to get. “No, no. You cannot... you cannot let a wife testify against her husband. That’s spousal privilege. Uh, hello?! You see this, right?” He turned to Sonny, who looked up from case work. “Yea, that’s basic.” Rafael then sighed. “You know you can stop overcompensating at any time? You can stop feeling you have to be here, and I don’t always need someone.” Sonny put down his papers. “I’m not here because I feel I have to, and besides the alternative? Video games I’m terrible at with Fin, probably. Besides, I’m comfortable here. Feels like the office again.” Rafael smiled at the floor, remembering those days when Sonny followed him around like a bat. Rafael never knew that in the hard times through this, Sonny wouldn’t leave his side even though he couldn’t help me, he wasn’t useful. Rafael turned back around on the sofa when a noise shook the two from the conversation of self pity. It was a knock at the door. Rafael threw a blanket off himself with a bitter face as he opened the door. His expression changed seeing who it was. Fin Tutuola sauntered in, a knowing smirk on his face. Sonny wrinkled his face as he looked up. “Fin? The hell are you doing here” Fin turned around on his way in the door, and looked at Sonny. “So this is where you’ve been?” Sonny looked down at his work, clearing his throat. “And I won’t ask.” Fin left the point open when Rafael addressed him. “What is it, Fin?” He gave a diabolical smirk and leaned back on the sofa. “You owe me $50.” A surprised Rafael questioned him by facing him. “He can’t be gone yet.” Fin only nodded and kept smirking, starting to laugh. Rafael opened his mouth to speak and it was Sonny who spoke. “Is this about Peter, perhaps?” They both looked at him in surprise and then looked at each other. Sonny held up what he was working on. “He screwed up the Miller case. That’s how I know.” Rafael walked over and took what Sonny was working on. “HE FABRICATED THE WHOLE DAMN CASE?” He shouted, and looking at Sonny. “When were you gonna tell me?” Rafael had that spark, the excited voice the other two once knew. Sonny stood. “I wasn’t because... I wanted to protect you. If you saw this, it would anger you. I didn’t want the aggravation because I know you were... healing.” Rafael didn’t dare say a word after this. He went to the coat rack and threw on a jacket, opening the door. He went to SVU and saw Liv’s office empty. Rafael ducked out of the building and went to the second place to check, and just as he thought. She was there, back turned as she watched a figure ahead. Rafael squinted and instantly went to her side. Olivia looked at him and threw up her hands. “If you could tell me what I’m doing wrong, I’d appreciate it.” Rafael put his hands in his pockets. “Working with egos?” He teased then turned serious. “Liv, it isn’t you. He’s just making you think that because it’s better than blaming himself for his screw up.” He put a friendly arm around her. “Are you okay?” She nodded. “Yes, I’m alright. No, you know what? I’m angry. He did that FOR ME?” Rafael instead of being angry, laughed sarcastically. “How dare you not break the law with him.” She crossed her arms. “How many drinks do I owe you?” Rafael turned down his collar. “Don’t worry. I’ll pay anyway.” They then got into a squabble about paying until Rafael gave in and agreed to let her. She smirked victoriously then laughed, thinking of something.

“Oh, when am I getting my detective back?” 

Sonny rubbed his forehead, still waiting with Fin back at the house. “Unbelievable.” Sonny said, and Fin smirked. “I knew it. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say I smelled jealousy.” Sonny started shouting, “No, no, no!” Fin smiled. “I’d bet $20 on it that’s why you acted like you did around him, why you’ve taken off work... It’s not rocket science.”


End file.
